Hunted
by shelleybell
Summary: Olivia plans to quit SVU, but one person out for revenge may make it sooner than she thinks-can elliot and the team save her...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

"Law and Order SVU" and other related entities are owned, by Dick Wolf, NBC and Universal Studios. All Rights Reserved. I in no way own any of the characters related to/in this story – although I wish I did Chris Meloni! This story is purely for the enjoyment of other SVU fans and personal enjoyment of writing it.

Hunted.

Part One.

Detective Olivia Benson sat opposite her partner, Elliot Stabler on what was an unusually slow night in the one, six squad room of SVU. Most of their cases were awaiting court dates and for once most of the paperwork was up to date too, all except for the last few pieces the duo were working on tonight.

"Hey, fancy like going out and getting some takeaway? If I look at this computer any longer my eyes are gonna drop out" Benson said, hoping her partner would say yes.

Stabler looked up form his desk "You know what, I was just about to ask you the same thing! Chinese or Italian?

" I was thinking more Mexican"

" Okay, the lady shall have Mexican and I will gladly join her, let's go!" with that both detectives got up and left for much needed refreshments, at this rat tonight was gonna be a very long shift.

"You know to say were in January don't you think it's been kinda warm?" Benson said staring up at the night sky.

"Er, yeah I guess so" Elliot replied, his mind in a slight state of confusion. Liv only ever made small talk when something was bothering her or the pair had had a disagreement over a case.

"You wanna tell me something Liv? You've not really been on this planet the last day or so, what's wrong?"

Benson looked up at her partner, those piercing blue eyes staring back at her. "I…I've been..er…" god this was difficult she thought, this was my one chance to tell Elliot and now looking at him, how could I, it'd break his heart if I….then his voice snapped her out of her thinking.

"What, what is it, oh you're not pregnant are, I mean not that it would be such a bad thing, if you really wanted it to happen but I can't see it-who's the father? What…"

"Would you shut up!! And keep your voice down, half the city heard all that! I am NOT, repeat not pregnant Elliot, stop panicking. I wrote my resignation out yesterday, Cragen's thinking it over, he hasn't accepted it yet. Elliot I'm leaving SVU".

Elliot stared back at her, a look of total disbelief on his face, that and the fact he couldn't quite process the thought of not having Olivia as his partner anymore. No this wasn't going to happen, Cragen couldn't accept her resignation.

" Liv you've tried this twice before and you never have, why should I think this time's any different? You can't go, what am I suppose to do if you go? Did you even think about what I might feel?"

Tears started to well in Olivia's eyes. She knew this was going to be hard but the look on Elliot's face was tearing her apart. " El all I do everyday is think about other people, after nearly eight years of dealing with distraught women and broken kids. I've had enough, it's over for me", tears were now streaming down her face.

"Olivia I won't let you do this. I am not going to lose because you're going through one those stages where everytime we get a tougher case that hit's you hard, you run away instead of talking and then threaten to quit. I'm not gonna lose you Liv, I love you too much, you're my best friend, soul mate-I can't let you throw all that away. You were born to do this job, you said yourself, this was all you ever wanted to do. It's what keeps you going, makes you feel alive".

The sound of desperation was clear in his voice. For, however much he hated the thought, Olivia might actually be serious this time.

Seeing him like this wasn't in her game plan, "look nothing's official and Cragen's not accepted it yet so how about I make a deal with you? If it all went through I would still have to work my notice, maybe in that time I could change my mind buy don't pressure me El or I'm gone tonight, ok?" deep down there was some truth in what Elliot had said, she wasn't 100 sure but feeling like this made the job tougher than it all ready was, hell she'd been through as much as some of the victims!

Relief had brought a sudden calm over Elliot, maybe he'd just said enough to make her stop this crazy thinking. "Okay, let's for now just forget this happened and get some food!" This was going to be hard.

To be continued…………


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Part Two.

Elliot went into the takeaway whilst Liv stood outside watching the cars go by, the city that never sleeps, yeah they got that right she thought! Just then a car came speeding round the corner as a young women was stepping off the sidewalk, "hey look out!" without a thought Benson sprinted into action, much to the horror of Stabler who was coming out of the takeaway in time to see what was happening "Olivia!" the Mexican fell to the floor as he went after her.

Olivia grabbed the woman and both went crashing to the floor hard, the speeding car missing them by no more than inch. "Ow, ow, ow, ooh that hurt" Liv said rolling over on her back, staring up at the sky once again. Elliot picked the young woman up who was so apologetic and couldn't thank them enough, who then went on her way.

"Er excuse me but a little help down here would be nice partner". Elliot looked down at Olivia who was struggling to get up. "Sorry, are you okay" he said pulling her to her feet.

" Owwwww no, do I look it!"

"Well you will persist on playing Wonder Woman! He got a look from Liv, oops bad crack, " where's it hurt"?

"My hip I think it's just bruised" she said limping back towards the car.

"We should that checked out"

"No, it'll be fine. Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the Mexican?" she said as she eased into the car.

"The floor ate it. Just get into the car".

With that Elliot drove back to the stationhouse, but not before taking Benson to get checked out properly, she wouldn't like but he didn't care. Anyway the shift would probably be nearly over by the time they got back.

" Where have you two been" Cragen said form his office doorway, before noticing Olivia limping slightly behind Elliot. " Olivia are you okay?"

"Tell him, tell him what you did?" Stabler said smirking at his partner.

" I jumped in front of a speeding car trying to prevent an hit and run, landed funny, doc says I've bruised my hip, that's all, like I told my partner when it happened!"

"Oh, doing your Wonder Woman impression again". Elliot's familiar laugh was heard until he caught that look of Liv's again and swiftly shut up, for his own safety.

While you were playing superhero these came for you. Cragen held up a large bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" Olivia read the note inside. " You know me, I know you, together we are perfect if only you knew. What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Is this you trying to get me to stay?"

Elliot wished it were, "no not me". Looking a little concerned, the last time Liv got flowers they were from Richard White who promptly started stalking her and then tried to kill her.

With that her phone rang, " Benson, SVU".

"Hello Olivia, get the flowers, I thought of getting you a wreath but I didn't want to create such a panic. I'm coming for you and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me, hell you don't even who I am, Olivia baby you're the hunted". With that the phone went dead.

"Liv what is it?" Elliot looked at his partner who had gone as white as sheet.

" Someone's just told me that they're coming for me and that they would've sent a wreath instead of flowers".

Olivia looked up at her partner and captain, " The voice was distorted, and he said that I was the hunted".

At that point a loud pop happened like gun being fired……

To be continued…………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Everyone hit the floor as the sound of open fire filled the squad room.

"What the hell are you doing John?!" shouted Fin.

"Jeez these things are like the real thing and they're selling them to kids on the street? No wonder that shop keeper thought he was in a real gun battle", replied Munch who was totally oblivious to the panic he'd just caused as he noticed everyone slowly rising to their feet.

"What the…Munch, you ever do something to show me up like that again I'll shoot you myself. Sorry Captain, my old man of a partner forgot how far technology has come since the Middle Ages!", Fin looking very apologetic noticed Olivia shaking and Elliot steadying her.

"Normally your's and Munch's act of Laurel and Hardy isn't a problem but someone threatened to kill Olivia moments before the "gun" went off. Whatever case your on at the moment hand over to someone else, I want all of you on this case. John put your new toy away before I have to confiscate it please, then I want you and Fin to start cross referencing all known perps who my have grudge against Benson. Olivia, Elliot my office".

Cragen shut the door and motioned his two best detectives to sit down.

"Olivia I'm putting Protective detail on you, Ell..Olivia cut him off mid sentence.

"No protective detail, I know I say this everytime but until I'm sure this is for real I'm not going to be treated as a victim".

"Liv, remember what happens when you don't? Something always goes wrong. Always at your expense-this isn't the first time and even then you were lucky your stalkers weren't quick to kill you".

"Elliot I know what your saying but this is about control and I'm not about to lose any of it for something that may not even happen", he's gonna argue I know It she thought, here we go.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot perps can't hurt you can they, because you're the great Detective Benson, the one woman crusader against rapists and murderers, you could never be a victim. Get real Olivia, you can, it can happen to anyone or have you forgotten Alex Cabot?!" why did she always do this, she never let's anyone look out for her.

Before Liv could retaliate with an answer to her partner's caring but sarcastic outburst, Cragen stepped in before a full-blown argument erupted.

"Okay Olivia you don't want Protective detail, you won't but you promise me you'll be extra careful, you go nowhere unless your in a pair and Elliot takes you to and from you're apartment – NO arguing or you get detail whether you like it or not, got it?"

" Thankyou". With that Benson left the office and joined Fin and Munch.

"What the hell are thinking Cap, she needs a detail, some psycho is hunting her down and we do nothing?!"

"Not nothing Elliot, but we have to patient, just look out for her, anything that seems unusual question it. It may not seem like we're doing anything but until we get a hold of this we just gotta hold out".

Elliot joined his partner and two co-workers. So far they had been hard at it trying narrow down suspects nut the fact was Olivia is a cop and with that comes a lot of grudges. Time was getting and Liv looked dead on her feet.

"You ready to go home Liv?"

"Yeah, thanks partner".

Just before they were due to leave Elliot's phone rang." Hang on, yeah Stabler…Kathy why don't you phone my mobile?" There was slight pause as Elliot checked his mobile, "Oh battery's dead, sorry honey, look I'm just gonna drop Liv…"

Olivia could see that this was going to take a while so she took the car keys and told Elliot she'd meet him in the car.

"Wait Liv! Sorry what Kath?"

Olivia exited the stationhouse and headed towards the car. She pointed the keys towards it, to open it as it had central locking. The door locks went up, she was about ten feet away when a large explosion ripped the car apart sending Olivia flying through air, almost back to where she came from in front of the stationhouse. Alarms went off and officers came rushing to the scene.

The explosion shook the offices of SVU and Elliot's face drained of colour.

"Oh my god! Livia, Kathy I gotta go", with that Elliot threw the phone down and sprinted out of the office, Cragen not far behind, for an older guy he could sure move when he wanted to.

When he made to the out front he saw what was left of the car and huge flames lighting up the night sky, where's Liv, he looked slightly too his right where he could see a crowd leaning over someone on the floor.

Cutting through the crowd he could see Olivia's prone body on the tarmac, no sign of life so still, everything was going in slow motion.

"Liv, Liv, it's Elliot, sweetie can you hear me, c'mon Liv, Liv?" Elliot got no response as he placed his jacket over her to keep her warm. There was no blood from what he see, just a small cut above her left eye.

"Ambulance is on it's way Elliot" Cragen said behind staring down at his detectives, God I hope she's okay he thought, if we lose her I'll lose two detectives, Elliot would never carry on if he lost his partner, especially not likes this.

Olivia made the smallest of movements but Elliot notice it straight away, "Don't Liv, you're gonna be fine, just hang on for me and stay still". The sense of relief that she was at least moving calmed Elliot.

"Ow that hurt" came quietly from Liv's lips, "I'm not having much look with cars", she did a faint giggle but stopped short and winced alittle.

"Do you ever listen to me, I said stay still, and don't talk", although Elliot could've have listened to her all night, jus to hear her voice, that she was okay-thank god.

Cragen waved the ambulance in there direction. "Go with her, I'll meet you there with Munch and Fin.

As the paramedics loaded Liv into the Bus Munch pulled the car up just before the carnage.

"What the hell…"

"If you've found another toy to play with John I swear to god…" Cragen came towards them and got in the car.

"To the hospital John, Olivia nearly got blown to pieces tonight. Without a word Munch sped after the ambulance.

In the ambulance Benson's mobile started to ring, Elliot caught the call.

"Benson's phone".

"Ah you must be her handsome partner, tell Olivia the game has just begun and this time she was lucky, although I'd hate for her life to end prematurely as I want some fun, I like to se my prey suffer a little first".

With that the line went dead. " Bastard" whispered Stabler not letting on to Liv who it was.

"Who was it? El?"

"Wrong number, don't worry about it".

What the hell was he going to do next, Olivia was a pawn in this sicko's game. Elliot was scared and so far was useless to Olivia.

They pulled up at the hospital and went into ER, Elliot felt uncomfortable, and as they went through the doors a shadowy figure was watching their every move.

"Next time Detective Benson…"

To be continued……..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Elliot sat nervously chewing on his knuckles in the ER waiting room when Cragen, Munch and Fin came bursting through the doors.

"How is she?" asked Cragen. The look of concern on his face was as though it was his own daughter who had just been hurt.

"I don't know. The doctors haven't been out yet." Elliot was trying to put on a brave face but deep down he was hurting for his partner.

Then the doctor who had been treating Olivia walked towards them and was immediately faced with all four detectives hovering around him with worried looks of apprehension on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Keminski. Who's the next of kin for Olivia Benson?"

Elliot stepped forward, " I am. How is she doc?"

"Well, let me just say that for all that she's been through, she's remarkably well. The usual cuts and bruises expected from an explosion and a mild concussion seem to be the only injuries she sustained. I want to keep her here overnight for observation but I see no reason why she can't go home in the morning, as long as nothing negative develops."

"Thank you doctor" said all four of them in unison. At that point a nurse came over telling them they could all see Olivia, but only for a short while.

Elliot hesitated slightly before opening the door. He knew she was going to be fine and that she wasn't that badly hurt but he hated to see her in such a prone state, even if it was only until morning.

"Hey guy's" said Liv. She looked like an angel as she lay there in her white hospital gown, under white hospital sheets. The only obvious sign of injury being two butterfly stitches just above her eye.

" Well you know if you didn't like Stabler' s driving, all you had to do was say so."

Both Fin and Cragen said, " Shut up John". Elliot at this point still hadn't said a word, infact all he'd done since he'd walked in her room was stare down at his partner.

"El? Hey I'm okay. Stop worrying. Hey captain, can I have that protective detail now please?"

"What you think this is some kind of joke Olivia? You could've been killed tonight or did you miss that one?". Elliot was angry-not at Liv, not really but at the fact he came so close to losing her and still might if she goes through with her resignation.

"Elliot outside!" Cragen pulled him away and left Munch and Fin to entertain Benson.

"What the hell has gotten into you? What was all that about?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that in all the years we've worked together this is the one thing I've always been afraid of and it's happening".

"Elliot, Olivia's been in this position before remember, it's not the first time she's been stalked". Cragen looked at his detective. He knew he and Benson were close but Elliot really did look distraught.

" It's not all that, captain. Has she mentioned anymore to you about her resignation?"

" Oh, now I see what's bothering you. No, she hasn't said a thing since she put it on my desk a couple of days back and I don't intend on saying anything to her about it either. I'm hoping this time if we just let her think about what she might be giving up, she'll come to her senses. Although having this happen to her hasn't quite helped matters".

Fin and Munch came out of Olivia's room.

"I think the meds took their toll, she's asleep," said Fin.

"Yeah well it's probably the best thing for her, I doubt she's had a full night's sleep in months. Come on we've got work waitin' on us. Elliot you stay here, sit with her a while then go home. And I want you fully refreshed tomorrow – you got that?"

Elliot looked at his Captain and without saying a word, nodded as he entered Olivia's room.

Olivia shifted slightly and groaned. Her body felt like one big bruise. As she moved she caught sight of her partner slumped in the chair beside her bed.

"Elliot? El? Hey!" she shouted.

Elliot jumped with a start. " Oh hi, how are feeling?".

"Better, thanks. El, how long have you been here? I think it's morning. You know if you've been here all night, Kathy's gonna be awful pissed at you!"

"Actually she isn't." Kathy said as she entered the room. "Morning honey, how are feeling Olivia?"

Liv looked stunned, 'Oops she thought, probably shouldn't have said that out loud' but then she didn't expect to see Kathy visiting her either.

" I'm fine thanks", she looked at Elliot who looked equally shocked.

" Kathy what are doing here?" Elliot said looking up at his wife, 'She didn't look angry he thought.'

" Captain Cragen called early this morning to see if you got home okay. But when I told him you hadn't been home, he filled me on what happened and I came straight over to pick you up. You know your shift stars in a couple of hours." For once Kathy did look genuinely concerned for her husbands partner and not in the slightest bit annoyed the he didn't come home, although she was pissed that he hadn't phoned to let her know.

"Honey I'm sorry I didn't call you, I just…Kathy cut him off mid-sentence.

" I know. Come on you need a shower and fresh clothes. I spoke to the doctor for Olivia and it'll be mid morning before he does his rounds and releases you".

"Right. Thankyou. I'll see you later then El," she utters as her partner's being ushered out the door by his wife.

" Absolutely."

Olivia looked as the door closed. "Think I've caused a domestic problem there" she whispered to herself.

It was 8.30am when Elliot entered the squad room.

"Ouch, you like you've had run in with a woman – an angry one. I know about these things, my third wife…"

"Yes thank you John, but you're the last person I need woman advice from. Kathy wasn't to pleased I spent the night at the hospital and forgot to call her and let her know".

"Ah it's the couch for you tonight my friend!" John said.

Cragen came out of his office. "Okay we've managed to narrow it down to two suspects; a 'Sam Carter and a Mason Hughes. Liv arrested both three years ago and both were released two weeks ago. Get this too; both of them openly threatened her in court".

"Sam Carter I remember, he raped and tortured two woman in Manhattan. We couldn't get him on the rape though. How'd they get out so soon?" Elliot could never understand why perps got out before the end of their sentence – so much for justice!

"According to this they made deals with the Feds to be released early if they gave up the names of some local drug lords operating just south of here. I guess they seized the opportunity". With that, Cragen diverted his eyes to the sight of Benson walking into the squad room.

"Hey guys, so ya got my would be assassin yet?"

Elliot could tell she was trying to put on a brave face.

" And what do you think you're doing here? You should be at home resting Liv."

Cragen stepped in, " I told her to come in. I know she'd be safe at home with protective detail but I feel much better knowing she's with us. Besides, I want her here when we bring these guys in".

"What guy's? – Ya got some suspects?" Olivia didn't know whether to feel relieved that they'd had someone in their sights or scared that she'd come face to face with them.

" Sam Carter and Mason Hughes, ring any bells partner?"

" Yeah, but they should still be doing time. So what was it? Technicality or deal?".

Elliot looked at his partner, god she was smart! No way was he going to let her leave. "Deal with the Feds."

"You can always rely on the Feds to release murdering rapists early!" Olivia felt the same as her partner; 'Sometimes it made you think why we bother.' She gingerly sat down at her desk, her body was still in the 'What the hell are you doing to me ' stage, Munch looked at her and then back at Cragen.

" Well we won't have to worry about Sam Carter. Officers at the One-Seven found him at his flat ten minutes ago – O D'd on heroin!"

"So we go after Hughes," Fin added.

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another, they were thinking the same thing –'Please let this be over!'

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5.

Olivia sat at her desk waiting for the rest of team to come back with Mason Hughes. Her mind was on overload anticipating exactly what this guy was all about, so many questions and whys; none of which seemed to have an answer. Then a soft voice startled her from her thinking.

" I know people have probably been asking you this since this all started but how are you?"

It was Huang, their resident Psychiatrist.

"Hey. I'm fine really, just a bit on edge".

"Olivia, you know you can talk to me. This guy must've gottin' inside your head or you wouldn't keep going over it in your head, that's what your doing right?"

"What are you psychoanalysing me now?" Olivia said in jest. "Yes, I'm fretting. Yes, I'm scared. Yes I'm wondering if this is the right guy. YES, he's in my head. So what's the prognosis?"

"That you're human. You can't be the hero all the time Olivia. Sometimes even heroes need protecting, so let us."

Huang never forgot the conversation they had after she'd come to him asking if maybe being violent could be inherited, in the genes. This was when he found out she was a child of rape. How she faced this job knowing what she was, how she came into this world, made him think just how special this cop was. But Olivia was one of the good guys through and through. He knew didn't need to 'psychoanalyse' her for that.

"Mason Hughes, this is the Police. Open up!" Stabler shouted. The sound of bitterness in his voice echoed through whole the fourth floor of the apartment block.

"Mr. Hughes if you don't open the door, I'll have my officers kick it down!" Cragen added. He didn't usually come out with the team to arrest a perp, but this guy he wanted to get himself. He motioned to Fin who kicked the door with his foot, sending it flying off the hinges.

All four detectives carefully entered the flat, taking all sides; each one of them had their guns drawn. Fin entered the bathroom, – "all clear." Munch had the kitchen/living room area, – "all clear." Cragen and Stabler took the one room that was left and slowly pushed the door open.

"My god" was all that Cragen could say in total disbelief. The room was littered with photos and newspaper cuttings of Olivia, while Hughes sat in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth biting on his knuckles.

"Get up, hands behind your back. Mason Hughes. I am arresting you for the…" Stabler began to read him his rights as they left the apartment.

The team came in and took Hughes to interrogation room one. Olivia's eyes were transfixed on him. He didn't look like he did when she first arrested him, infact he was a shadow of the man that he was.

" Fin, he um, he doesn't look like he's capable of doing something as calculated as he's done".

" Olivia, his apartment was full of pictures of you, he even had a mannequin with your face glued to it on his bed. Don't let him fool you, we got the guy." Fin was usually the hard guy, but when he needed to be he could as gentle as Elliot.

Olivia's stomach churned when she heard the mannequin part and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay, it's me." Elliot overheard Fin updating her on what they found. "To put your mind at rest we also found bits of wire, timers and a business card for ' Precious Flowers'. It's him Liv, we've got all the evidence we need."

"When I hear him say it was him, then I'll relax Elliot".

Olivia stood staring through the two-way glass with Cragen and Casey Novak, watching Elliot and Huang interview Hughes. In his state Cragen thought it would be best to have Huang in there to judge how the interview should go.

"With the evidence we have and the threat Hughes made in court to Olivia, we have more than enough evidence to seal this case; however a full confession would be nice". Novak wasn't so sure that this would make it all the way to trial though. Any good DA would claim that he was unfit to take the stand given his obvious state of psychosis.

Elliot was growing more and more tired of this guy, who wasn't saying a word.

"You kept pictures of Detective Benson in your apartment, you hang them as wallpaper. Then there's the bomb making accessories, the mannequin. What, you could only get it up with a dummy, 'cause no real self-respecting woman would go near you right! C'mon Mason we know you tried to kill Benson, we know you threatened her openly in court. You, You made the bomb, you sent her the flowers."

Mason looked up when Stabler mentioned the flowers.

"Flowers are pretty, they grow into pretty colors in the summer".

"Is that how you see Detective Benson Mason, pretty"? Huang could see that this Tran fixation with Benson wasn't revenge as they all thought, but love, he was in love with Olivia.

"She's like the perfect rose, I love her".

Olivia felt sick. 'How could a guy go from totally hating her to being madly in love with her?'

"If you love her so much then why send her flowers and threaten her over the phone, why try to blow her up and what's with the wreath threat, eh? You don't send wreaths to people you love Mason. C'mon cut the crap! You wanted Olivia dead, you thought then, 'If I can't have her no-one will', isn't that it Mason? YOU took her pictures and looked at them every night, knowing you could never have her, knowing she would never be in your bed. Christ, you had to have a dummy for that!"

"NO! It's not like that. I didn't want to hurt her but she kept saying I had to, she had to be out of the way. I didn't want to, but she makes my head hurt. Aaaarrggh!!" Hughes screamed out loud.

"Who's 'she' Mason, who told you to do this?" Huang really didn't know if he was faking or not.

"The lady in my head. I hear her all the time. I didn't want to hurt you Olivia, please forgive me". Hughes looked directly through the glass.

Olivia turned away and took some deep breaths.

"Olivia, that's as good as a confession!" With an admission like that Casey knew she could nail him for good. He'd be in prison or a high security hospital for a long time.

Elliot and Huang both appeared from the interrogation room.

"Well I'd say we got him, this nut job's not going anywhere soon." Elliot could see the relief on his partners face.

With that they all left Cragen's office. Through the window Hughes sat sobbing, chewing his fingernails. An officer stood watching him before he was taken back to the tombs.

"Captain would you mind if I went home early? I er, I need to just, I need to be away from here," Olivia pleaded.

Cragen could see that Olivia was exhausted. After all she'd been through she was still here – safe.

"Sure, take tomorrow off too, take as long as you need".

"Thanks cap. Oh and that protective detail? Can we get rid of them now, you know I hate having them?"

Cragen laughed to himself, 'So stubborn he thought.' "Already done".

Olivia grabbed her coat and started for the door.

"Liv wait! Let me take you" Elliot went after her.

"No, El I just want to be alone, please just leave it.". Olivia walked off and left Stabler looking after her. Elliot turned back and joined the others.

"Elliot can I see you for a second, in my office?" Cragen motioned him to follow him. "Shut the door."

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?" Elliot felt concerned, was he thinking that Olivia was definitely leaving.

"I want you to take a few days too, get away from here. I think you and your partner are on the verge of burnout and with everything that's happened I'm not gonna risk either of you. AND before you ask, no she hasn't said anything about her resignation".

"Right." Elliot turned and was just about to leave when Munch and Fin came charging in.

Fin started, " Captain we've got a problem. CSU came back with some evidence. Hughes's entire apartment was rigged with micro speakers and state of the art sound equipment. Get this; a woman's voice was lifted off the sound residue telling him Olivia was to be erased. She told him to hunt Liv down for her. And he would rewarded with her body."

"So the voices weren't in his head but in his apartment. Mason Hughes did the deeds but someone else was controlling him," Cragen looked at Elliot.

Elliot's face was that of sheer terror. "So if Hughes only carried out orders then Liv's still in danger and she's gone home thinking all is well." Elliot called Liv's apartment – no answer. "Maybe she hasn't gotten there yet!"

"Then we've got to get there first – GO!" Cragen ordered as all four sprinted out the squad room.

Olivia was just about to pick the phone up when it stopped ringing. They'll call back if was important she thought to herself. Right now all she wanted to do was have a shower and try to relax. But her cell phone went off.

"Don't I get a moments piece? Elliot, what does he want?" She said out loud. " Yes El, um before you…"

"Shut up, Liv where are you?" The sound of panic was in his voice.

"Well that's a nice greeting. I'm at home. El, what's wrong?" She sensed his anxiousness over the phone.

"Get out and go down to the lobby of your apartment building, take your gun and use if you feel threatened. Olivia, Hughes was only another pawn in this sick game, whoever wants you dead is still out there!".

"Okay, El I --," Benson paused before saying another word. She felt something cold against her neck.

" Olivia! Liv!" Stabler screamed into the phone. Munch floored the accelerator.

"Something's wrong John!" Then the line went dead.

Back at Olivia's apartment, she stood frozen.

"You see you can follow orders, I own you now Olivia. I've hunted you down and now it's my turn to have some fun with you, poor old Mason's had his".

Olivia turned round and saw the slight figure of a woman but before she could focus on her face, something whipped across in front of her, face sending her flying across her living room. The last thing she remembered was landing on the coffee table by the sofa. Then darkness surrounded her.

The detectives sprinted up to Bensons apartment and entered cautiously.

"Olivia!" Each one shouted in turn. No answer. They see a scuffle had taken place and that's when they all saw the blood on the floor.

"Oh god…-" Elliot went over and touched it. It was still warm; he looked up at Munch and Fin, then over at the door when Cragen charged in. All of them in total disbelief.

Where was she?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 6.

She heard footsteps to the right of her… As she turned she saw a figure appear from the darkness in what looked liked some sort of warehouse she was being held in.

" Ah… you're finally awake Detective Benson. For a minute there I was afraid I'd hit you too hard"! The young woman smirked to herself as she slowly circled Olivia.

Olivia looked up at the young woman. She was in her late twenties, of slim build with short dark hair and there was a harrowing look in her eyes. Olivia couldn't for the life of her, remember knowing the woman, so why in god's name she was doing this was beyond her.

Using her harshest voice Olivia questioned, "Okay, two questions for you. Who are you and why are you doing this?" Olivia was beyond being civil to the woman. 'Her head hurt, she was bleeding, she was being held captive in dark, cold warehouse somewhere and to top it all, the bitch had torn one of her favourite shirts.'

" Who am I and why am I doing this"? The woman repeated looking down at Olivia.

"If I wanted my words to be repeated I'd bought a parrot!" At that point the mystery woman turned around and punched her in the stomach.

Lifting Olivia's head up and holding her by the chin, the woman said. " Don't make me angry! You're in no position to get smart detective," her voice was sharp and eerie.

'Don't make me angry? What does she do, get huge, turn green and rip her clothes?' Olivia thought sarcastically to herself. As the woman let go of her and walked away, Olivia winced as her right side felt as though someone had just jabbed a red-hot poker into it. "C'mon El, I need you partner," she whispered in the darkness.

Elliot stood outside Olivia's door watching the CSU team painstakingly going over her apartment. Captain Cragen was outside dealing with members of the press who had caught hold of the story by some unknown source, while Fin and Munch were going door to door to see if anyone had heard or seen anything.

Elliot looked at them with hope, even though he knew what was coming next.

"Nobody saw or heard a thing. It's like Benson and her assailant just vanished!" The sound of disappointment and frustration was evident in Fin's voice.

Munch came to Elliot's side patting him on the shoulder, " We'll find her".

" Okay we've got to stop thinking about Liv for minute and treat this as if it were another case. How did they get out of here, the front door? Out the back way? Was Benson able to walk out or was she carried?"

Elliot looked at Fin; " There's blood on the floor. Assuming it's hers, which I hate to say it but my guess is it is; then we know she's hurt. So… let's assume she couldn't walk out, how would you carry someone down two flights of stairs, out the front door and possibly into a car without anyone seeing anything?"

"Via the service elevator, out the back and to a car parked in one of the private garages at the back of the apartments," Cragen interrupted as he joined his detectives.

" How'd you figure that out?" Elliot looked stunned. He hadn't thought of that even though he'd been here plenty of times; he didn't know there were private garages out back.

"Uniform showed it to me, a good way to avoid the press in future. Benson's attacker could quite easily have dragged her to the elevator and then into a car without a soul seeing either of them. I've got another team of forensics down there now."

One of the CSU workers interrupted their discussion, "Captain Cragen? We have something." He said handing him an envelope. " It's addressed to one of your officers, we checked it out; no prints on it though."

Cragen looked at the writing on the envelope and frowned at the name on the front – F.A.O Det. Elliot Stabler. "It's for you Elliot," he said as he turned offering the envelope to Elliot.

Stabler, along with Munch and Fin looked in confusion. " Shall I open it?"

"Well it's addressed to you, do it" Cragen answered.

Elliot slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a small piece of notepaper. Elliot read aloud what it said, "I have Olivia Benson. If you want to see here again… breathing,

come to the 3rd warehouse on the left at Manhattan North Industrial Estate… Feel free to bring everyone along, I'm not shy".

Munch replied "Well who ever it is doesn't have anything to hide and either thinks they're gonna get away with it or isn't expecting to come out of this alive – 'bring everyone', trap?"

"We'll soon find out, let's go!" Cragen led the detectives on their way.

Olivia's arms were aching like crazy. She'd been hanging there for what seemed like an eternity. Her wrists were starting to bleed from the ropes cutting into them… She didn't even want to speculate what might be in store for her next, as the still unidentified woman returned standing before her.

"So, Olivia, how long have you known Elliot?" The woman was eating what looked liked Mexican takeout, actually from the same place she and Elliot had been to the other night.

Olivia looked at the packaging, 'my god, you?' She looked her in the eyes " You're the woman I stopped from getting run down two nights ago aren't you?"

" New York's finest is finally working this out. Yes I'm the woman you so heroically put your life in danger for, trying to save mine…Ooh that's worth a promotion, ha!"

"I don't get it. I stopped you from getting killed and you do this? Olivia paused for a second and looked closely at the woman. "Or wasn't I supposed to be the one to save you. I wasn't, was I? You wanted Elliot to save you, but he went for the takeout and you got me instead. You've been stalking Elliot not me!"

"Getting warmer there detective, but a little cooler towards the last part, try again", 'this is very entertaining' she thought.

"Okay… obviously this has something to do with Elliot. So in my experience it's got be one of three things. You're in love with him, you want revenge on him or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you're just a total whacko that wants locking up, 'cause lady your behaviour really isn't that of a sane one!" Olivia watched as the woman threw her food to the floor.

"I told you! DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY," she roared at Olivia before inflicting a torrent of physical abuse to Olivia's already beaten body.

Out of breath from her violent out burst, "Look what you made me do now. Umm your not gonna look too good when your partner gets here now are you… I'm all hot and bothered now… Right. Well I'm going to go relax and watch the 'FBI Files'. Try not to bleed too much on the floor; I don't like cleaning up messes. "

Olivia was left swinging on her rope. She was finding it hard to breath. Every breath felt like someone had put her ribs in a vice and she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Her arms were beginning to go numb from the lack of blood flow to them. As she was beginning gain some sense of awareness back again, the woman returned.

"Second thoughts…" She raised her gun, aimed it towards Olivia. A shot rang out.

Three squad cars quietly arrived at the Industrial Estate not wanting to alert anyone inside of their arrival. Elliot got out of the car, "There's the warehouse Captain. What now?"

"We wait for the next move." Cragen got out of the car and looked around. The whole site was eerily deserted as it had been for several months. "We wait for them to get in touch."

Darkness began to fall. It had been almost three hours since he got the note and six hours since Olivia had been taken.

"Captain, something doesn't feel right, it's been too long." Elliot jumped out of the car and headed towards the warehouse.

"Stabler! Get your ass back here. That's an order!" Cragen shouted from the car. Munch and Fin decided to back Elliot up. 'Does anyone listen to me? Cragen thought to himself.

Elliot slowly opened the large doors to the warehouse. It was dark inside until Fin and Munch followed with their torches. It was then Elliot saw the sickening sight.

All three looked up towards the centre of the room. A woman's body was hanging from the ceiling, blood dripping off her shoes forming a large puddle on the floor.

"No! Please god, no!" Elliot froze in his position when Munch gently turned the woman around to face them.

Cragen entered the room in time to see Elliot drop to his knees and the usually hardcore Fin hurling in the corner. He looked up at the lifeless woman; turned away at the sight "God help us."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Part 7.

The sound of gunfire ricocheted through the building as the bullet sliced through the rope hanging Olivia up. She collapsed in a heap on the hard, cold floor gasping for breath.

The woman looked down at her, "See, I'm not an animal" and winked at her as she walked towards one of the windows which had a small space cleaned of dirt so she could see through it.

Struggling to sit upright, Olivia watched what she was doing. "So, why the sudden change of heart and you never did tell me what all this was about?"

Looking back at Olivia for a brief moment before returning her gaze out of the window, she answered. " Change of heart? I told you I'm not an animal, besides I got bored with you just hanging there. And for what this is about…well I think we'll wait until your partner gets here, after all he's just across the street".

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She tried to stand but her ribs hurt too much. "What do you mean Elliot's here? Where?" Tears started to form in her eyes, 'could this be finally over?' She thought.

"Before we left your place I left him a little note to go to the warehouse across the street from where we are. He thinks he's going to find you, but I left a little more of a surprise". She turned to Olivia and smirked, "He'll figure it soon enough".

'Okay, so know we know what this is about!' Olivia thought. " So this is about revenge. What exactly did he do to you?"

" Not to me detective, my brother. He sent him to Attica for 25 years, for a rape he didn't commit. The stupid schoolgirl wanted it and she told him she was eighteen, how was he to know she was actually fifteen? Only he didn't last that long. He committed suicide after 4 months. He wasn't even thirty, my baby brother. Your partner killed him!" She started to lose it again.

Olivia began to shift nervously. 'Was she about to get another beating?' Quickly she decided to try and calm her down, talk to her. "Even if your brother didn't know her real age. Rape is rape. He had to be punished. Elliot was just doing his job. What was your brothers name?"

"Danny Morez, I'm his big sister Amy Morez." She continued to look through the window.

'At last, a name and a reason for all of this! If you could call being psycho a reason!' Liv thought, as the woman seemed to calm down.

"And here comes all of your detective friends; coming out of the warehouse. Looking a little off colour there", Amy laughed out loud, "They got my surprise. Now let's see how long it takes your beloved partner to figure this out and realize that you're right under his nose!"

"He'll figure it out, don't you worry about that. And when he does…" Olivia was cut off in mid-sentence again. Everything went black, as she lay there unconscious.

All of the detectives took deep breaths. "God for a minute there I thought it was Liv." Elliot said, relief washing over him.

"Do you know who she is?" Cragen asked.

"No. Well from what was left of her face anyway. It worries me though. If whoever's doing this can do that to someone, what about Liv?" Elliot was slowly beginning to lose it as a detective; instead thinking like a friend, panic would overtake him.

Once they had regained some composure, Cragen began. "Okay, first we need to find out who the dead woman was and as much of her background as possible. Fin, Munch I want you to stay here and have CSU go over this place inch by inch, then I want you to round up some uniforms and begin searching the rest of the site. Elliot I want you back at the stationhouse with me".

Munch and Fin got work straight away. Although Olivia Benson was Stablers partner and Cragen looked after her like a daughter. They too cared an awful lot for her that sometimes got forgotten.

"Captain I want to stay here."

"What good would that do? I want you step back a minute and get yourself back together. I need you at your best here Elliot, and so does Olivia."

Cragen stared Elliot down as they both headed back to the car. Before they reached it however, Fin shouted after them.

The pair turned back.

"We found a photo. It's for you again Elliot". Fin passed him the picture.

"Oh my god!" Was all Elliot could say.

In unison Cragen and Fin both said, "What?"

" It's Danny Morez. I sent him to Attica for raping a fourteen-year-old girl. Realization suddenly hit him. "Captain, I think I know who's doing this. Amy Morez his sister, she told me in court that I would pay for doing this, but we get that kinda talk from relatives all the time. This was never about Liv having a stalker; it was about Amy exacting revenge on me. She took Olivia to get back at me".

Cragen looked at a broken Stabler "Okay we know who's doing this. So now we can go get her. Elliot this isn't your fault. Don't believe that for a second."

Liv started to wake when Amy began rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up! I want you to talk to your partner."

'Elliot's here?' Olivia's eyes shot open. "No… He's not here…on the phone?" Amy passed her a cell phone. "Call him. Tell him to come to the warehouses right across the street and wait outside the one with the blue doors".

Olivia picked up the cell phone. 'Just to hear his warm voice would do me the world of good,' she thought. She dialled his cell number and it began to ring.

Elliot answered his phone "Stabler."

"Hey partner, remember me?" Olivia's voice was shaky and hoarse.

Elliot looked shocked. "Liv? Where are you? Are you okay?" Everyone stared at him when he mentioned her name.

"Just listen El." Olivia told him the information as instructed by Amy. "El? Be careful, I…" The line went dead.

"Liv! Olivia?" He looked at the others who were waiting anxiously. "The warehouses across the street. She's there!"

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Part 8.

"Here he comes. May the fun begin." Amy moved over to Olivia and bent down in front of her. "Either of you try anything and you're dead, got it?"

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, but regretted it realizing it was her cut eye, ow, wrong one, she thought to herself. "Wouldn't dream of it".

Elliot cautiously walked towards the warehouse doors. Cragen and the rest of the team were about 15 feet back watching. Usually Cragen would've had the entire SWAT team here by now and no way would he be letting Elliot go in alone. However, the situation gave him no choice. The only way to keep Benson alive for now was to let Amy have Elliot, even if that meant the possibility of losing two of his most valued detectives in the long run. But he was confident that between them they could get out of this mess.

"Okay I'm here. What now?" Elliot shouted through the door.

Olivia looked up at the door in anticipation. Then back at Amy who smiled back at her. "Come in detective. Were waiting for you."

Elliot pushed the door open and entered the building. Cragen watched as he lost sight of his detective and silently prayed for him to bring himself and Olivia out safely.

Olivia squinted at the bright light that came through the door. Then she saw the familiar face of her partner as she smiled at him. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Elliot said as he quickly got to Liv's side, being careful not to hurt her anymore than she was.

"I'm okay. I hurt but I'm alive." Tears began to well in Olivia's eyes. Elliot could see that the events of last nine hours were beginning to take their toll on his partner.

"Well isn't this nice, reunions are always so emotional aren't they? How nice to see you again Detective Stabler. My deepest apologies for my treatment of Olivia here, but she just keeps making me mad and you know what tempers we Morez' s have. Remember? I think that's how you described my brother, 'a rapist with no conscience and a violent temper'."

Amy was wild with anger, which worried Liv, as she knew all too painfully well what happened when she got that way! Elliot stood up in front of Olivia as Amy gave him more verbal abuse.

"Amy, calm down. You wanna talk? Let's talk, … but getting yourself in a state like this isn't going to help matters." Elliot was beginning to think this was probably a bad idea. His main concern was getting himself and Olivia out of there, he didn't care much about Amy but as things stood she was in control and that wasn't the plan.

With a mean right hook, Amy smacked Elliot hard across the face and he fell on top of Benson. "Two birds with one stone!"

"Ow! Elliot get the hell off me!" Olivia screamed. If her ribs weren't broken before they were now! The dead weight of Elliot's body had a crushing sensation on her – hell he was a big guy!

Elliot moved like lightning, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Liv. As he got up he went for Amy and both of them crashed to the floor. Elliot managed to knock the gun out of Amy's hand as it slid to the other side of the room. At least she can't shoot me, he thought.

Olivia attempted to help her partner but she simply couldn't get up, every breath hurt and any movement took too much energy, energy she didn't have.

Benson looked on as Stabler and Amy struggled. For a woman, she was mighty strong but then Amy was on a mission and psychotic! Just then Elliot lost his footing and stumbled backwards, cracking his head on a nearby bench. He was out cold.

"Elliot!" Without giving it another thought, Olivia crawled over to him.

Despite hurting she managed to get to him, she had too, all the pain in the world wouldn't stop her from getting to her partner. That's what being a partner was all about. No matter what they were ALWAYS there for each other.

"Ah, isn't that sweet?" Amy's voice quickly changed from sincerity to evil, "Stay there and don't try anything." Amy disappeared for a few seconds, long enough for Olivia to notice the small lump forming on the side of Elliot's head. She reappeared with two pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sure you're familiar with these? Put them on. Cuff yourself to your partner," she said and threw a pair at Benson. Once she locked them up, Amy cuffed one of the handcuffs to the detective's cuffs and the other to a pipe on the wall. "There you go, nice and secure or should that be sitting ducks?"

About twenty minutes has passed. Olivia was trying not to think about what Amy was going to do next and Elliot was still out cold. Amy had disappeared into another part of the building leaving them alone, which at the moment they caused no threat. Neither of them was in any condition to stage a fight at this time.

Amy reappeared with a large can of something and some sheets. She looked at the detectives and smirked an evil smile. She put the can down and began to press the sheets against the bottom of the doors, wedging them tight. Then she disappeared into the room again.

Olivia looked at her and looked at the sheets. Confusion set on her face. Okay, so what's she gonna do now she thought. Then Amy reappeared again. This time with a plank of wood in one hand and a hammer in the other, as she headed for the doors again. She began to nail the piece of wood across the door as though barricading herself in and then put some boarding up on the lower windows.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Olivia had this terrible realization of what Amy could be planning but didn't want to believe the horror of it.

"Relax Detective Benson, all will be revealed soon." She continued to barricade the doors.

She then moved over to the large can and unscrewed the cap.

"Amy you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do are you? Don't be stupid, this can be worked out." Oh my god she is! ... Now would be a really good time to wake up El, she thought.

Amy tipped the can and started to pour gasoline all over the floor, "Yes Olivia I'm gonna torch the place, you included and I'm gonna be with my late brother." Amy started humming to herself while dowsing the warehouse in gasoline.

"Elliot! Get you ass up, this is serious. Elliot!" Olivia shook her partner awake. Elliot woke with a startle.

"Don't shout. I've got one hell of a headache. Can you smell gas?" That's when he saw Amy and the look on Liv's face said it all. Oh this is bad.

"El we've got to get out of here. I don't think we can sweet talk Amy out of this one, she's gone crazy! What I'm talking about – she is crazy!" Olivia began to wriggle her wrists in her cuffs.

"Okay keep her busy. If we can't free each other from the cuffs then maybe I can get them off the pipe, at least then we can move about. You will be able to move right?" Elliot forgot that his partner had been seriously beaten not to mention in a state of fatigue.

"Hell yes, get on with it!" Liv looked up at Amy. "Hey. So er, you gonna start it straight away or do we get a little time to say our goodbyes? It doesn't have to end like this. Amy please don't kill us, is my partner really worth your life.

"My god, you really are arrogant. I don't have a life without my brother, I want to be with him."

"Fine! Be with him but we don't want to go with you!" Liv turned to Elliot. "You freed us yet, we're running out of time here?"

Just then Elliot yanked the cuffs free from the pipe. "There we're free of it and will you quit"…El looks up…"oh god, Amy don't!"

To Be Continued…


	9. Finale

_Finale._

Amy was holding the can above her head, soaking herself in petrol. Benson and Stabler merely looked on in horror. Was she or wasn't she going to set herself and the whole place alight.

" Time to be with my brother, don't ya think?" Amy flicked back the lighter and exposed the naked flame.

"Amy!" shouted Liv.

Outside the rest of the team were still waiting patiently. Nothing had happened since Elliot had gone in there and they heard no signs of distress.

" Captain, is the fact that nothing's happened as such a good thing or a bad thing?" Before Munch could even say a word, Fin added, " and I don't need to hear another one of your theories John".

" Did I say anything?" Munch said in all innocence.

Cragen looked at them both "Actually it makes me nervous. Very nervous. Especially with those windows boarded up" then he looked back at the warehouse.

Amy looked at her and grinned again "Okay on three. One…two…" the whooshing sound of flames and an intense heat hit Elliot and Olivia as they dove out of the way.

"She didn't even get to three!" Benson screamed as she looked back to see Amy on her knees, totally engulfed in flames, and then she fell forward, lifeless.

By now the fire was beginning to take hold of the place. Elliot was practically dragging his partner along as she was having a tough time staying up right. The smoke was getting thicker and the heat more and more intense.

Elliot tried to free the door of the barricade Amy had put up but it was nailed to strongly. He went for the windows. " Liv, you're gonna have to help me here, okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Let's do it". She grabbed part of the wood that was attached to window and helped pull it with El. But it was too strong for her in her weakened state. She fell back. Stabler steadied her.

Elliot pulled her towards him, " Don't worry, just lean against me. I'll get us out Liv. Promise" Elliot flashed her one of those dazzling smiles of his and winked.

Fin looked a little more closely at the building and thought he saw smoke. _No that is smoke._

Captain I think it's bad. You see smoke?"

Just then a large explosion rocked them all. The top windows blew out, covering them with shards of glass and bright orange flames burst through.

" Call Fire and Rescue now!" Cragen shouted as he, munch and Fin got as close to the warehouse as they could. They began to shout for there trapped colleagues, but got no reply.

Coughing and spluttering the duo got up of the floor and gingerly stood up.

"What the hell happened?" Liv looked at El.

" I have no idea but we're still alive! Come on I think that window was starting to give".

The sounds of the flames were so roaring that they couldn't here the others calling for them.

Olivia began to feel faint and breathing was becoming more difficult. Her body went limp, dragging Elliot's cuffed hand down with her.

" No Liv! Come on, you gotta help me fight this! Hell you're gonna resign remember? I'd rather you leave me like that, than in a body bag!" Elliot pulled her back up. " COME ON!"

The partners gave the window all they had and gave it one big pull back. The boarding came free of the window and they saw something they hadn't seen in while – daylight. Then Munch appeared.

"Captain, it's them, I see them!" Munch looked for something to smash the window. " Stand back" He hit the window several times but the metal pipe bounced right off. " What the?" he stood back in confusion.

Elliot began to laugh, " I don't believe it. Reinforced glass! Try the door. It's nailed up on our side but you might be able to unhinge it from your side!" he shouted to them.

The three detectives began frantically working on the door. It wasn't going to budge and they just didn't have the time to wait for Fire and Rescue. If they didn't get Olivia and Elliot out of there soon they were gonna lose them.

"Elliot? Just hang on in there. Try and keep yourself as shielded from the flames and smoke as you can and get away from the door. How's Olivia?"

"Not good. I think the smoke combined with her injuries…it's killing her Don"

Captain Cragen actually felt like crying. He hadn't felt this feeling since he lost his wife. No way was he going to lose Olivia Benson. She along with the others, were like another family to him and he wasn't about to lose any of that.

Elliot lifted Liv into his arms and gently carried her into a small corner which seemed well protected from the flames, which were now totally raging out of control. The partners sat down, still cuffed together, Olivia giggled and looked up at El.

Lifting up their cuffed wrists, "You know this is going a bit far don't you think. To stop me from leaving I mean"

"Sorry. All this is my fault. You should never have been put in this position Liv. _He looked at her with those blue eyes of his, _Liv? Don't go"

She smiled up at him "You know what? I'm going nowhere. I think I was a little premature-again. It's just, the way I was feeling. You know"

"You mean you're still my partner?"

"Yep!. That's if we get out of here though!"

Elliot gently cuddled Olivia. He still had her. They were going to be partners for years to come yet.

Cragen searched frantically for something to knock through the door, but found nothing. _Okay. What to do next?_ He turned his attention to the car and then to the door. _Well they do it in the movies!_ He thought to himself.

"John, go tell Stabler and Benson to stay well back from the door. I'm gonna drive the car through it"

Stunned "You're gonna what through what? That's really gonna knock your budget out this year cap" with that Munch went to tell them.

Cragen got in the driver's seat and Fin got in the other side.

"Can't let you have this much fun on your Captain!" Cragen smiled at Fin. If anything the pair felt like high school boys on a dare!

"You ready?"

" Oh yeah!"

Elliot was in shock, while Olivia was laughing.

"He's gonna drive the car through here! Wow I never thought I'd see that happen! Olivia giggled. Don Cragen always seemed the 'safe' type, nothing this risky.

"He obviously thinks the same thing I do. That you're worth the risk Olivia"

"Ah don't, you'll make me cry" She began to cough uncontrollably. Her chest wheezing from the smoke, her face grimacing from her bust ribs. "Elliot, I think I need a hospital".

Just then part of the roof came down and covered them in debris. Neither of them moved.

The screeched of tyres echoed and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. Captain Cragen pushed pedal to the metal and headed for the doors, he'd already reached 50mph, just as he hit the doors, Fire and Rescue pulled up.

"What the hell are they doing!" shouted out the Fire Chief from the cab.

The car knocked through the doors, sending them off their hinges and creating a way out. Cragen and Fin jumped out the car and went to their fallen colleagues aid.

"Olivia, get her out first" Elliot motioned Cragen to help Fin with Olivia.

"No I got you. Fin's got Olivia. Come on, this whole place is gonna collapse!"

It was like a scene out of a Hollywood action movie Munch thought. He saw Stabler and Cragen holding onto one another running from the building. Then Fin, holding Olivia in his arms, running after them. Just then a loud crash and a wave of dust surrounded everyone, sending the four detectives crashing to the ground, shielding themselves from any more debris. When the dust began to clear, munch and a bunch of EMT's came to their aid.

"Hey, you guy's okay?!"

All of them turned to Liv who was motionless on the floor, eyes shut. _God please don't let all this be for nothing_, everyone thought as the EMT's began working on her.

She looked so vulnerable. They put an oxygen mask over her face. She was breathing but it was laboured. The paramedics kept saying her name and talking to her whilst trying to get her to regain consciousness. Elliot stared on, willing his partner to open her eye. _Come on honey you can do it._

Olivia could he voices and felt clean air filling her lungs as she breathed in. She opened her eyes with a startle and began to cough.

"Welcome back. You're gonna be fine Olivia" said the Paramedic.

She pulled the oxygen mask off "Elliot" she croaked.

Elliot was by her side immediately "Hey you. Don't scare me like that." He stroke her face and the kissed her forehead before the Paramedics loaded her onto a gurney.

The other Paramedics gave the Captain and Fin the all clear.

"You know you two were like Starsky and Hutch going through that door. With a little bit of Knightrider going on. The SVU dynamic duo and their KITT car to the rescue!"

They looked at eachother, smirked then both said, "Shut up John!"

"Why do people always say that? You know I find it all very…"

"John!" Munch shut up, he could take the hint.

As they wheeled Benson towards the ambulance, Elliot holding her hand all the way. Fin shouted after them.

" Hey guys! Race you to the hospital" as they got into a car, this Munch was driving.

"You think I'm gonna let Michael Schumacher drive back there? No way. You know when I saw you guy's crash through the door I had this thought…"

"John!"

"I know – shut up". He said as he pulled away.

In the ambulance, Olivia and Elliot took a look at the now totally flattened warehouse.

"Wow, it's hard to believe we were in that".

"Yeah. Elliot?

"What?"

" Can I have that Mexican now!" she winked at her partner and grinned that mischievous smile of hers as the ambulance doors closed.

The End.


End file.
